


Release Me

by GypsyMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares of red, Romance, Steve comforts Nat, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyMoon/pseuds/GypsyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she can't escape the abyss of red, she knows that beyond all her defenses, nightmares, and shields he will always find a way to bring her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Me

__

All character belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

 

_She stands on smoldering rock.. Scarlet paints her pale face and exhaustion heaves in her lungs. Her green eyes search for a sign of hope—something she has adapted herself to believe in. When she dares a glance, her heart seizes with pain—numbing and cold. She refuses to become compromised. The Black Widow is the hunter in weaves of darkness never prey.  She takes her stand against the odds —against the dread that runs in her veins —torrents of molten anguish._

_Easing a breath, she manages to part her bloodless lips and tries to speak. She becomes frozen the moment her passive eyes catch a glimpse of light slicing through the clouds of thickening smoke. Heart jumps up a few levels in her chest—she bounds over the jagged pieces of turned up cement—not caring if she becomes scarred. Keeping steady on her boots, and using the graceful moves of the dancer that lies within her—she overcomes each obstructing force barricading her from reaching to her objective—-him._

_"Steve," she calls out in a beckoning tone. Breath scrapes its way up her throat, raw and hot._

_There’s a storm swirling inside of her. A hurricane of emotions that crash against the torn pieces of her marred soul. The light never fades. It guides her out of the pit. She climbs higher, muscles protest and bones ache—she never gives up the fight to survive. She uses it as a strength to push her lithe form to the surface._

_Fear tangles its way around her heart—she slips and almost falls into the black void again._

_Contortion of pipes dangle over her limbs and respond to a verge to twist, holding her body against the wall. She can taste blood washing down her throat. Death tries to grab and yank her down._

_She can see crimson light emerging from darkening cervices and reflecting over her ivory skin, etching smears of red over her exposed weaknesses._

_The shadows cloak over her. Sin is weight on her chest, pulling her down, clawing at threads of her humanity, leaving her condemned and broken._

_"Steve…"_

_She cries out the name of her guardian angel, pleading with the olden demons to release her out of the abyss. “Save me…”_

_The blood. Dark, gushing, encompassing and relentless._

_Her eyes dim. Breath ceases and heart throbs._

_She can’t move._

"Natasha." There is warm shielding over her, protective, unyielding on her skin. "Stay with me."

_She is trying to follow those orders. Her breaths ragged and failing._

"Nat…" His voice is a low, raspy breath filled with concern.

_Steve._

Hot, even breaths ghost over her skin, and broad arms enclose over her waist, safe, solid against a chiseled torso.

_She can feel the beat of his heart thumping against her—the assurance that she needs to break free._

"I’m here…"

His words sound genuine and soothing. She writhes against him, trying to escape, but he never lets her go. There is no hesitation rippling in his vigorous muscles—-no compromise to release her. 

_She fights, nails are daggers into firm skin and knuckles iron spikes…She can’t win._

Surrendering, she places both of her hands on his razor edged jawline, she is literally drowning in his strength. She never opens her eyes against the onslaught of tears. “Steve,” her voice is tiny whisper, against bare, slacked skin. “Take me…”

"Open your eyes," he says, gently caressing his hand over her cheek. "Look at me, Natasha,"

She peels her eyes open, red coating fades as she stares into his sea blue eyes, and parts her lips. She can’t say anything—she has fallen into a trance as he stares beyond the murky darkness shrouding in her green embers, and brushes away the scarlet curls.

"Now, close them again…"

She focuses on him for a long moment as he instructs. The piercing blue welled in his intent gaze jabs into her …She closes her eyes once more, blocking out the world around her—hellish and real.

Her body cries out for him.

Blood burns. Heart pounds. Tears fall.

He dips his head down, sealing his lips over her lips. Everything becomes still.

Time freezes.

She kisses the warm, rounded smoothness of his lips  with everything she has—everything she wants to be. Breath escapes from her —draining out of her lungs as he empowers her with wet heat. 

Together, they pour their emotions in the divisions of light and darkness.

The nightmares dissolve with each pressure of heat that crushes against flesh.

She has been awoken. The red is gone. She is close to Steve, and she is restored, guarded and loved.


End file.
